As You Wish My Princess
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Finally another One-shot Taiki X Akari from Digimon Xros Wars. This time theme about kingdom. Akari was the princess, and Taiki was her knight, how they love story begin?


Finally I made fic one-shot but it's very loong (for me!) I EVEN CAN'T DONE THIS FIC FOR 2 DAYS! so this time theme about Kingdom! well, I planned make the sequel :) hope you enjoy this fic.

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

An 8 years old red haired girl running on the flower field, she enjoyed the scene of the flowers. She was running between the woods and making the Animal panicked and running away, but she didn't chase them, She saw a beautiful river flowing near the woods. Akari get so exited as she walked closely to the river. She planning to drink some water because she thirsty. When she jumped to the big rocks beside the river, she accidentally slipped and fall to the river, because she cannot swim, she screamed for help and started drowning. Luckily there is someone fishing in there and saving her.

The last time she remember before she unconscious, she saw a brown hair boy jumped and tried to save her.

When she open her eyes, she found herself in his lap and and he was smiling to her.

"Glad you wake up.." he said as he gasped.

"How you can save me? I was drowned and..." said Akari confused, she still hadn't had energy to stand up.

"Um... I was giving you a air breath..." he said innocently.

'Wait second... HE KISS ME!' shocked Akari and she unconscious again.

When she woke up, she was in her bed. 'Oh... that only dream but I wonder who that boy it is...' she thought as her heart beating faster. 'What happen to me?' she thought. Then her maid come to her.

"Are you okay? Your highness!" she said as she worried her. She was the one who take care her from baby until now.

Akari shook her head. "I'm okay, what happen?" she's confused.

"Duuh! Please don't walk outside from the castle alone! You almost die because you're drowned but luckily someone found you and bring you here...' said The Maid as she sighed. Akari jumped.

"R-really! You know that boy!" she said as she staring her.

"Wow Wow Wow! Do not get so exited. I don't know who is that boy but I think he lived on the town..." she said as she confused.

'Oh... but then that mean that is not dream! That boy stealing my first kiss!' she thought.

2 Years later...

Akari grown up became a selfish girl. She had no friends and live alone with hundred of maid. She know herself is a princess but then she wanted to make friend to someone. One day she bored and She wanted to sneak out to Town but then, her Nanny, Alisa found out.

"Oh my God! Don't you think you can't get away from me!" said Alisa.

"Damn! Please Alisa! Just let me go! just once okay? pleaseeeeee! I need friends here!" said Akari pleadingly.

"Humph! You are ungrateful person, don't you get enough what you have?" said Alisa.

"But I need friends!" said Akari and pretend to cry, Alisa got panicked and finally let her went to the town with her.

As She arrived, she wearing hood so the townspeople wont recognized her. While they shopping on the market. Akari saw the boy who save her and following her, she didn't realize she was seperated from Alisa.

When she arrived at dull alley, 2 civilian approaching to her.

"Hey, what are you doing alone, girl?" said as One of them touch the hood.

"Yeah, girl like you shouldn't be lonely..." said the other one while touching her hands. She immediately slapped his hand.

"Ouw! This girl so brave, I bet you have money..." then he pulled a sword.

"Now hand us a money!" said the other one while grabbed both her hands.

"WAAAAAAAAAA! SOMEONE HELP MEEEE!" she screamed as someone jumped in front of them and pulled a sword.

"Hurting a lady is crime you know..." he said as he slashed them with the sword.

Akari just staring him and she feel she know him before.

After he win the battle and they run away, he turn and look at her and give her hand.

"Are you okay?" he said as he smiled. That smile remembered Akari to the boy who save her in the river.

"Y-You! You are the one who save me in other day!" said Akari while pointing him, he just sweat dropped.

"Oh! So you are the one who drowned?" he said half laughing.

"Hey! Dont laugh!" she yelled annoyed.

"Okay, okay... forgive me but do you want me to escort around this town?" he asked as he took out his hand. Akari thought if she with him, she will save and she will find her nany.

"Okay..." as she grab his hand.

"By the way, whats your name?" he said.

"I'm...Akari..."

"Oh, I'm Taiki..." he said as he smiled. Her heart always beating so fast whenever he smiled to her.

They walking from shop to shop but still hasn't found her nanny.

After they tired walking, they went to entrance of woods and sit between the woods.

"Argh... I couldn't find her..." she yelled frustrated.

"It's okay, I will escort you to your home,wheres your home?" he asked. 'So then I can visit her daily...' he thought.

'But if he know I'm princess, will he still be my friends...' she thought.

"Ah! You don't have too, let's explore this woods!" she said.

"Really? I never meet anyone who want to explore this place, I mean most of girl like you like stayed on home and playing-"

"Nah! I'm not like them, C'mon!" she said as she running to deep woods.

"Okay Okay! Just don't to noisy!" he said

they walking to the beautiful river and playing on there while catching fish.

Then they when to the edge of cliff to watch the sunset view.

"This the most beautiful I ever seen this!" she said as she get exited.

"Me too... but I thought it will be more clear on there...' he said as he pointed to the castle.

"W-What you mean?" she get nervous.

"Nah! Just wondering, by the way you heard the rumor about princess?" Akari get interested about it.

"What is it?"

"I heard there is a princess who live alone, I mean,sure she has parent, siblings and a lot of maids, but then she had no friends...right?" he said and Akari looked down.

"You're right, she was very lonely..." she said with sad tone then look at him.

"Would you be her friend if you meet her?"

"Well, I will be as long she's not bad person..."

"Even she's ugly?"

"Yeah..." then they silently. Akari lay her back beside him.

"Can I...?"

"Yeah, As you wish..." Akari slowly slept.

When she wake up she found out he was carrying her in bridal style in front of Castle gate and a mad Alisa.

"Uhm... Where I am?" said Akari half sleeping.

"OH MY GOD! Don't you know where I have been! I've been looking to you in this whole country and I found you in nowhere, you almost make me getting fired!" said Alisa but Akari ignored her and she realized something.

"Hey! You know I'm princess!" said Akari annoyed as she saw Taiki walked away.

"Yeah, from the very first beginning, I just tested you know..." he said as he smirked.

Akari blushed of embarrassed. "Ugh! You selfish JERK! watch out if I'll see you again!"

"That mean she wanted me to visit her..." said Taiki with small voice and giggled.

After that incident, One whole month Taiki visited her. He was very kind and nice to everyone. Sometimes he help the maids and workers on the castle to earn more money for his mother. He often visited Akari after she learned and practice the lesson and spend time together. The people in the castle welcome him.

"Hey Taiki!" she said as she walked closely to him while holding a lunch basket.

"Hi Akari... what are you bringing?" he confused.

"Uh... today I learning cooking and decide to make some special dish for you, my teacher said even my dish look bad the taste wont be bad... so try it" she said as she handed to him.

When he open the basket, he smelled offensive odor from her dish and he ate it necessary.

"H-Hum! I-It's very good!" he said with fake smile, he didn't want to make her sad.

"Really? thaaanks!" she said as she hugged him, Taiki immediately blushed.

"Well, my chief said my dish was worthless and trash, I was broken heart he said that, since he creepy, I don't have courage to mad at him, He don't know how difficult I was cooking..." she said.

Taiki look at her hand, there is a few cuts and brushed. He took her hands and kissed it.

"W-What are you doing?" she blushed.

"I don't want this beautiful hands become ugly..." he said as he licked it. She could feel warmness in her hand. Akari immediately pulled away.

"I-I wont fall to your stupid flirt!" she said as she walked away.

"Gheez... I never mean to flirt her... I serious..." he said as he dissapointed.

The next day, Taik come early to her place while she was preparing something.

"Wow! Taiki! You come early!"

"Yeah... my mom let me because I free today, how about you?"

"Well, My father went home now! He was in King meeting from other kingdom and now he returned!" she exited as he smiled to her.

"Glad for you..."

"I kinda suck if my 'mom' here..."

"Why?"

"She's not my real mother, she's my step mother! And she's more rude to me than my step brothers, well, they have freedom, but I don't have..." she said sadly.

"It's okay, I'm here..." he said as he poke her back.

"Hey! I have idea!" said Akari exited which make him surprised.

"What?" he confused."I will ask my father you will be my knight!" she said as she running to the hall to welcome her father. 'Typical Akari...' he thought as his sweat dropped.

"Father!" she said as she hugged him.

"Hey my little girl!" he said happily as hugged her back.

"Father! I have good news for you!"

"What is it?"

"I found a knight to protect me anytime so you wont be worry of me!" she said.

"Well, I will approve it but I need to test him" he said.

"Okay! Alisa please call him!" she command.

"As you wish Your Majesty..." she said as she walked to outside.

Then She arrived with him. He nervously enter the hall and bowed to him.

"No need young boy, I heard from my daughter you're good at sword..." he said as he stared him, he nervously nodded. "Yeah but I;m not that good..." he said as he scratching his head. Akari's stepmother didn't like his style. She thought He's Slacker type.

"Fine, today! I WILL call the best Knight in here and battle with you!"

"What Father!" said Akari surprised.

"I don't want my daughter die because your reckless so I need to know how strong you are..."

"Sorry I caused this...' she said sadly as she bowed to him.

"It's okay... I just felt nervous,hehehehe..." he smirked.

"But don't pretend you okay, the strongest knight in here is very creepy and had no mercy, You need to becareful! " she said. Taiki touch her cheeks.

"I will do anything for you, princess...' he said as he cupped her cheeks and went to the battle field.

The townspeople crawling watching them and yelling while the king watch them.

Taiki pulled his mighty sword and the Knight, Kevin pulled a huge sword with mocking smiled.

When the battle started, Kevin started slash him but he dodge it and jumped, giving him a thousand cuts to him. Kevin got angrier and tried to slashed him again, but then Taiki rolled to other side and slashed him other way. Kevin punched him hardly and he knocked harshly.

"TAIKI!" screamed Akari.

Taiki immediately stand up and dodge his attack. He cornered. As raised his sword to knock him off, Taiki use the chance and slashed him on his weak spot, Kevin immediately fall and Knocked out.

"THE WINNER IS TAIKI!" shout the arbitrator and the townspeople happily yelled his name. Akari jumped exited.

"You're so awesome! I even can't believe what you done to him! He have been selfish cocky person and now he deserve what he got!" said Akari exited, they went to the woods to spend their times, Her father let them alone because he trusted him.

"Hehehe thanks Akari..." he said as he smirked to her.

"Hey Akari..."

"Yeah?"

"You know, when you're screaming like that, it's give me power to fight back, just like you giving my power, so without you maybe I was lost already..." he said as he smiled to her. She blushed.

"Well, uh... thanks..." she looking away from him.

5 years later...

Taiki stopped worked at workshop and starting his job become her guardian, He's not only her guard, but he's her best friend too. Almost all people on the castle know him. He always guard her and be with her 24/7 specially when her father visited other kingdom. Even most people like him but Her mother still acted coldy to him. She dislike poor people.

His mother was farmer and she worked alone, sometimes Akari joined Taiki whenever he going home to visited her mother. His mother gladly accepted her and care her like she was her daughter .Taiki taught about Sword and Armor to Akari's brother. He was mastered riding a horse too, he even have his own horse as present from Akari's father. They spend times mostly in the woods.

One day on bright day.

"Hey!" said Taiki as he waved his hand to Akari. Akari noticed him and immediately run into him.

"Taiki!" she exited and hugging him.

"Hehehe..." he smirked as he blushed too. Akari love hugged him and he wont mind it but today he felt different.

"So what you want to do today?" asked Taiki.

"I want picnic with you!" she said as she showed her basket.

"Okay..." he said as he following her.

Meanwhile The Queen watching them from balcony. She never close with Akari but still, she worry about her and she didn't want anything bad happen to her step daughter, specially she's turning to teenager.

Akari spread the carpet while Taiki harvest the apple near them. Akari sit on it and open her basket. She giving him her sandwich.

"Enjoy..." she said. Taiki accept it and ate it.

"Humm... this taste more better..." said Taiki.

"Really? I'm very happy! thank you, Taiki!"

"here... try this..." he said as he handed the apples and she took it.

She ate it. "Hum! this is soooo yummy!" She exited and continue dig in. Taiki saw the apple she bit left marked in her cheek. Taiki weep it's away and realize his face so close with her. They both blushed but then Taiki move his hand touch her cheeks and pulled her closer to a soft deep kiss. Akari without realize let him kissed her and she enjoyed it.

After they pulled away, she's immediately blushed and moved back.

"W-what are you doing!" she blushed as she touch her lips.

"Uh-I..." Taiki nervous to said anything, he even didn't know why he doing this to her.

"You JERK!" she said as she stormed off.

Akari rolled her body over her bed. She still embarrassed about the incident last afternoon.

'What should I do when I met him?' She confused as she hugged her pillow. She still can taste his lip on her mouth.

'Ugh! forget it! he just playing with me!' She thought as she drove to deep sleep.

The next day she got a bunch of lesson about dancing, sewing, playing music and other lesson. She exhausted and hide in library. She have no intention to meet Taiki after last incident. Then she heard somebody stepped to the library and she quickly hide under the table.

"Ah... what I should do now?" said a guy voice, it's Taiki!

"I dunno, it's your own problem anyway, beside you should look this book, you said when you grow up you want to be explorer right?" said the other voice she didn't recognized.

'Taiki...Exploring... he will leave this place?' she thought.

"Oh thanks.." he said as he took it and read it.

"I gotta other things to do, so see you later..." the other said as he walk away.

Taiki accidentally dropped the book and it went under table, Taiki bent down and he noticed someone there. He stepped aside, Akari become panicked and clapped her mouth. Taiki raise his hand ad tried to touch something and he feel there is someone, he move closer and closer. When his hand reach and touch her cheeks, Akari eventually stand up but she end up hitting the table and unconscious.

When she wake up she was in infirmary room and Taiki beside her.

"Hi..." he smiled.

Akari feel embarrassed and looking away.

"Uh...Sorry for yesterday..." he said as he bowed.

"I'm not mad because of it..."

"Then what..?"

"T-Then...WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME!" she yelled to him with tears on her eyes.

"E-eh you heard it!" Taiki surprised.

"Of course I had, I had been hiding on there, and-and you just leaving m alone like that? i mean you will going exploring to somewhere, find treasure like stupid boy and-and when other town who have lost of girls a-and..." she can't continue as she crying hardly.

Taiki immediately hugged her. "It's okay Akari... I wont go anywhere..." he whispered to her.

She hugged him back. "Promise...?"

"Promise..." he said.

"Umm... why you don't want me to go?" he asked her innocently.

"Uh..." she's panicked.

"I mean well, it's okay if you can't answer I-" he said as he stand up but then Akari grabbed him and kissed him.

"I love you..." she said. Then she run away to her bedroom because she didn't have courage to look at him after what she did to him. Taiki look at her unbelievable and still thinking it's was a dream.

"Uuuh! What I do! I'M SO STUPID! I shouldn't do that!" she said as she rolling on her bed.

"Now the problem more complicated but well, I glad he wont go away..." she talk to herself.

On the bright morning, There is a Firework festival on the town and everyone prepared to it. Akari walked out from castle alone without anyone know. Taiki was sneaking behind her, he afraid she would run away again if he tried to catch her.

Akari use her pink hood and walk around the town. A lot people build their market and prepared to sell something. The children played around with laughing and happy face. Akari smiled to them. Then when she went to dark alley, someone grabbed and clapped her mouth. Akari begin panicked but then IT WAS TAIKI!

"Shuush! I'ts okay!" said Taiki.

"Gheez! You scared me to death!" she said with annoyed tone and started walk away.

"Sorry but would you mind watch firework with me?" he asked shyly. Akari blushed when she hard it.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." he said, then Akari grabbed his hand.

"C'mon! Let's go!" she exited. Taiki just smiled to her.

Taiki and Akari enjoyed the night while visiting the market and played the games. Taiki won every games and giving Akari a lot presents, while they waiting the firewoks, Taiki mention her to went to their favorite hills, saw the fireworks more clearly and she agreed. When they arrived, Akari sat and gazing the night sky.

"It's so beautiful..."

"Yeah, but this beauty never match with your beauty..." said Taiki.

"Ta-ha! At your mind, Taiki! I know you just joking!" said Akari as she slapped his back

"Ouch! But I'm serious!"

"You not"

"I do"

"You not"

"I do!"

they keep arguing like a child until they realize their face was closed to each other, they spotanly pulled into another soft kiss. But it was interrupted by Fireworks, they both quickly pulled away and looking away.

'What Should I DO!' Thought Akari panicked.

'What I Should Say!' Thought Taiki.

Taiki finally move closer to her and holding her hands. "Akari... since I met you at the river when we was still kid, I believe you're my destiny! Even we have different socialy but I don't care, I love you Akari!"he said with red face. Akari just giggled to him.

"I love you too, Taiki..." she said as they embracing more.

"This the best day ever..." whispered Akari.

"Yeah..." he said as he cupped her cheeks. Akari blushed, then she move closer to him and kissed him.

They both enjoyed their moment and forget the times still go on. After they finishng making out, Taiki realize what he was doing and quickly move back.

"What wrong?" asked Akari

"Uh... don't you think we move little to fast?"

"I don't think so..." she said as she hugged him.

"Well, we better went home because I don't want your mother suspicous on me..."

"Okay.." she said as they holding hand each other.

After that day, they become more closer and almost people on castle know their relationship. Her mother very unhappy about the issue about them. She planned to take away Akari from him.

"Uuugh! This is not gonna happen!" Said furstasted Queen Hinamoto.

"Whats wrong, dear?" said King Hinamoto.

"Look!" she said as she pointed out of balcony and mention to Akari and Taiki who crawling around.

"Oh, they just friend, dont worry about it..."

"DONT WORRY! THEY'RE TEEN NOW! they can't crawling like kids and pretend like friends! There is 'more' than friendship, Are you not worry you will lose her, or someday she will run away?"

"What are you saying? Taiki have been work to us and he's kind and loyalty kid! He even the strongest kinght on our kingdom, is that doesn't enough!"

"I don't mean that! I mean don't you worry IF Akari fall in love with THIS POOR boy!"

This time King Hinamoto can't take it, he stand up. "DON'T DARE SAID THAT! You don't have proof that Taiki did something wrong with us! you can't dislike him jut because he is from poor people..." he said as he stormed off.

Meanwhile, Akari and Taiki picnic again. This time Taiki cook something for Akari and she enjoyed it.

"Hum! You're the best at cooking!" she said

"Really? Well, My mother teach me..." he blushed as he scratching his head.

"Wow! Thats good! By the way we haven't visited her again... don't you want to visit her?"

"Of course I want..." he said as he put his hand on her shoulders.

"But who will take care of you?" he smiled. Akari eventually hugged him tightly.

"Uh... It's okay we hugging like this! I mean what if someone know..."

"I don't care...' said Akari as she kissing him. Taiki can't do anything except kissing her back.

At evening. Taiki ask permission to went home to the King and he approve it. He went out of the castle alone and across the HallWay Forest.

In the middle of forest, he felt someone followed him, he take his sword and trapped the someone who followed him. IT'S AKARI!

"Akari! what are you doing in here! I MEAN why!" said Taiki panicked.

"Of course I want to be with you!"

"But this isn't right time. You need to go back before someone misunderstand about this!"

"I can't! I don't want!" she said as she hugged him and crying.

"Fine...Fine..." he said as he rubbed her head. Taiki make fire from woods and ate his dinner with her.

"Are you not worry your parent will be mad at you!" said Taiki.

"I already leave messages, beside we just went your home right? there is no need to worry!"

"Yeah, but why we need to sneak like this! I mean you father let you visit my home too..."

"Well, but my mother didn't allow me again, I dunno why she act weird lately... I mean more nicer but still a lot punishment, she even make me busy for none reason...Gheez... She's weird..."

"Don't be like that! Even she's your step mother, I know she's just worrying you..."

"Fine..." she said as she ate the dishes.

Akari lay her body beside him.

"Umm..."

"What?"

"Are you okay sleep beside me?'

"Of course It's okay..."

"Even I'm your boyfriend, but what if I can't... stopped myself for doing some... forbidden things?"

"I believe in ou Taiki.." she spoke as she kissed him. Taiki surprised because lately Akari being aggresive to him but he wont mind, it's just sometimes he hard to controlled himself. After long passionate kiss, Taiki realize he was on the top of her. He blushed as he pretend back to sleep.

"This already night... go sleep.." he said.

'What a jerk!' thought Akari annoyed.

On the morning, Taiki arrived at his home. He saw his farm was harvested.

"This place never change..." said Akari.

"Yeah.." he said as they heading to his home.

Taiki knocked the door but no answered. They waiting a hours and still no response, they decide went to the closest Town and asked people if somebody saw her. As the result, they didn't find any answer and decide went back. Taiki crashed the door and running to her bedroom. He saw her mother was laying on the bed. Taiki tried to wake up her while Akari calling for help.

The townspeople gathering and helped them. Akari asked to the neighbor and they said His mother never come out from home 3 days, Akari investigate his home and she found a piece of paper, she decide to give him.

Taiki frustrated waiting on the hospital. Akari sat beside him and give him the paper. They read it.

It was about Taiki's father who he never seen and her mother disease.

"_Dear my lovely boy, Taiki._

_I'm sure you happy with your new work and places better than here. I am proud for who you are now. Thank you for being loyal and kind to everyone. I know you can't turn back for people asking your help but don't forget for your own health okay? And whenever you been, don't forget you never alone. Your friends always be with you in your heart, never stop believe that okay._

_I should tell you about your father sooner thought. Your father is a great man, he never turn back to anyone and he was the strongest around here. We happily having you in this world. But then there is some accident and you father secretly went away because he didn't want his enemy hurt us.A lot people rumored that your father was running from responsibility and cheating but don't trust it okay? I always waited him come back but God still hasn't asnwered my wish, but having you around is enough for me even I carried the a disease that cannot be healed. Sorry if I can't make you happy..._

_Taiki promise me one thing. I want you grown to be a great man like you father._

_I'm glad having you in this world_

_from your mother-"_

After read this letter. Taiki cried hardly and Akari confront him. 2 days after the accident. They finally went back to castle. The King and Queen was worried and hugged her.

"Where have you been,dear?"

"We miss you so muuch!" they said. Akari tried to explain but then the guards capture Taiki.

"I should know this for beginning! YOU WAS THE ONE WHO KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER, RIGHT!" said King Hinamoto as pointed to Taiki.

"Wha- YOU MISUNDERSTANDING DAD!" yelled Akari.

"He's not kidnap me! I-I was the one who following him!" said Akari. Then his mother slapped her.

"How could you! How could you run away like that! And why! Why you run away!" said her mother frustrated.

"Stop it!" said his father.

"For punishment both of you, you are forbidden to meet him and he will be in jail for moment..." they both shocked.

"But...dad...' said Akari

"NO BUT!" he said as he stormed off.

Akari cried loudly in her room. Alisa, tried to confront her as best she could.

"Why! Why! This not fair!"

"Please calm down, miss..."

"How could I CALM DOWN! Taiki was innocent and HE WAS BEING JAIL!" said Akari as she continue cried.

'I bet he will hate me...' she said.

As day continue go on. Akari stopped talking and doesn't want to eat which making the maids more worry. When the King returned to his home, he shocked heard the bad news about Akari.

"See? This girl really need a lesson!" said The Queen

"You don't know anything about her..." said King as he walk to her room.

"Whats wrong dear?" he asked softly.

"Dad! Please! Release him!" said Akari pleadingly.

"I can't, there no proof he's innocent..."

"what you mean DAD!"

"This!" he said as he give her the letter.

"This letter was proof that Taiki was the kidnapper..."

'Wha! This not Taiki's handwriting!' thought Akari

"But this isn't his handwriting!" protested Akari. The king was shocked.

"But still... the last incident it's the proof Akari..."

"BUT YOU CAN'T PUNISH HIM LIKE THAT! HE LOST HER MOTHER ONE WEEK AGO!" screamed Akari, she was totally frustrated and don't know what to do. King shocked heard it.

"Hum... maybe tomorrow I will test it..." mumbled King as he stormed off.

When Alisa went to her room, Akari immediately run to the jail.

"Wait! Are you want gonna be punish again, Akari!" said Alisa with panic tone.

"Please! Just let me this time!" said Akari.

"Fine!" she said as she escort her to his jail.

Akari shocked when she saw Taiki was being chained and tortured. She immediately open the jail and hugged him which make him surprised.

"Akari...?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me...' she said as she treat his wound.

"What are you doing here!" he shocked.

"Of course helping you! This isn't your fault... I'm sorry... please I'm really sorry..." she sobbed.

"It's okay, I wont hate you just because of that..." he smiled to her. She kissed him immediately which make him surprised. After the passionate kiss, She heard Alisa called her.

"I need to go... See you Taiki..." said Akari.

At judgement day. Taiki was proven that he was innocent and he free from any punishment.

"Yay! Finally!" said Akari happily as she hugged him.

"Thank you Akari..."

"No, I should apologize to you because making you suffered because of my selfishness..." said Akari as she rubbed her head on his chest.

"It's okay..." he said as he pulled away and took his package.

"Hey... where you are going?" said Akari confused.

"Didn't you father tell you?"

"nope..."

"I... quit become your guardian..."

"WHAT WHY!" Shocked Akari screamed as Taiki clapped his ear.

"because of me! Pleaseeeeee! I do anything to make you back become my guard again!" said Akari pleadingly.

"Is not that, Akari... I-I want to find my father..." said Taiki.

"B-But YOU PROMISE YOU WONT LEAVE ME!" Akari cired hardly.

"Shuuush! Akari... please listen to me..." said Taiki. Akari look at his face.

"I... promise I will back..." said Taiki look at her seriously.

"And... when I got back... I-I will marry you..." said Taiki nervously which make her surprised.

"R-really...?" she said as she thought it's only dream.

"Yeah..." he said as he giving her his last kiss. Luckily no one around them.

"I love you..." he whispered. "I love you too..." she whispered as she giving him a soft and nice kiss.

They waved hand each other.

"I'll be waiting..." said Akari smiled to him.

THE END

FINALLY!I end this! this sooo hard! but I glad finally I finished it :) thanks so much for read until end. I;m sorry if there a lot mistake :( please reviews! hard reviews are welcome!


End file.
